Cool Keith
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: The Pranksters' plan is exposed...


I don't own the Electric Company. Last of the mini-series of three one-shots, _Cool Keith _is the companion piece of _Lovely Lisa_ and _Jamming Jessica and Oblivious Hector_.

**Cool Keith**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames **

Previously, things had gotten out of control with Manny Spamboni's crush on Lisa Heffenbacher, Hector Ruiz's made-up relationship with Annie Scrambler's cousin Fannie Andrews and Jessica's temper towards her brother's inconsiderate behavior as of late. Keith had to get things under control and find out what was going on. So he used a word ball effectively to make everyone in this mess sit down quietly.

"Okay, now, we are going to talk about this like mature teenagers," said Keith. "Now, Manny, tell us, do you really have a crush on Lisa?"

"Yes," said Manny. Keith was not in a mood to play around.

"I could call you mom to get the truth out of you. It is not fair to mess with someone's feelings or mind concerning love," said Keith. Manny blanched at the thought of his mother coming down here. His mother would be so happy that Manny got his first crush on a human girl, no less, and make a huge deal out of it.

Manny grumbled. "Okay, fine, but it was all Annie's idea!"

"What, you no-good traitor, it was not," said Annie.

"Well you're the one that thought of going after the Electric Company's friendship in the first place," said Manny.

"Shut up," said Annie, covering his mouth, "don't spill the whole plan." Keith, Jessica, Lisa and Hector stared at the two Pranksters with very dirty looks. "Well, whatever."

"Okay, now, Hector, you are not dating anyone correct and especially not Fannie Andrews," asked Keith.

"No," said Hector.

"He's not my type, anyway," said Fannie. "Annie put me up to flirting with him." Annie shot her a dirty look. "Well, cousin, I'm out, later." Fannie left and that was last of her, hopefully.

"Annie, what was the plan," asked Keith, dead serious.

"Uh, well, it was all Francine's fault," said Annie, standing up. "She's was the one that thought that Hector would get jealously mad if someone flirted with Lisa and that Jessica would get mad at her brother for seemingly getting a girl without telling her and hurting Lisa's feelings."

"Hey, don't blame it all on me," yelled Francine, the leader of the Pranksters and the neck-tie wearing girl. "I knew you guys would mess up. This always happens, we were this close to destroying the Electric Company once and for all and you two can keep your mouths shut!" The three Pranksters began yelling at each other. Keith threw another word ball.

"I get what you three were trying to do," said Keith. "I suggest you get out…" The three Pranksters glared at the youngest member of the Electric Company, when Danny Rebus in all his sophisticated glory entered. He took a look at the Pranksters and the Electric Company.

"Humph, why wasn't I invited to this little get together huh? Oh Danny isn't important, well, ha, I'll show you, just not today. I have to pick up some pie for my mother," said Danny, looking positively sulky. The other seven just sighed at Danny's reaction, it was nothing new.

"Well," said Francine, huffing, "we're leaving. Come on Annie and Manny, maybe next time you can not spill our whole evil plan." Francine, Manny, Annie and Danny (who got some pie for his mother) left arguing with each other. They would make up and be back to trouble for sure. Keith sighed, now all he had to do was calm his friends down.

"Jess, you're alright," asked Keith. Jessica took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry, I flipped out on you, bro, guess I should have listened to you," said Jess.

"It's okay Jess," said Hector. Keith was glad that the Ruiz siblings always made up fast after having a disagreement.

"So, Jess, how about some ice cream," said Keith.

"What I don't—I mean sure, let's go," said Jess, getting the hint that Keith wanted Lisa and Hector to talk to each other. The two thirteen year olds left Lisa and Hector sitting, awkwardly and quiet.

Hector spoke first. "I wasn't jealous, you know." _Liar_, his mind screamed at him. "I was just worried and being protective that's all." _That's a half-truth…and you know it_, his mind taunted. Lisa smiled a big smile.

"I know. With the whole being upset thing, I just was a little hurt. I want to be the first to know when you get a girlfriend, because we're friends, right," she replied.

"Right, the best of friends," said Hector with a small smile of his own. "Let's go join Jess and Keith with that ice cream." Lisa nodded. The two joined their friends, nothing really resolved between them about their feelings, but the chaos has ended…for now.


End file.
